the real ninja kindergarten
by DarkBloodSoul
Summary: yes all the ninja's you know gaara naruto shino etc... are all in this surving the first day of kindergarten.


This has nothing to do with the series all the Naruto characters are in kindergarten all of them meaning Gaara, Temari and Kankuro ect….

"Honestly what does this really have to do with training?" Neji whispered as Hinata with a beautiful cherry kimo dress that had bright red flowers perfecting her prefect perfection, with her beautiful dove soft skin and her indigo blue hair all the way to her clear misty innocent eyes.

Neji of course was much more simply white kimo dress with his hair tied in the back and sat quietly watching his sister making sure no one would hurt his baby sister.

"Whoa!" Naruto stuck his face right up against Neji's face letting his and Neji's nose touch.

Neji being as royal as he is just sat there glaring at him, "Wow your beautiful I never seen such a pretty girl before are you blind?" Naruto questioned as he arched his head and didn't give Neji a chance to speak.

"Oh I know I'm cute aren't I that's why your speechless, well I do have good looks oh wait you can't see your blind, it must suck being blind." Naruto poked Neji's head while he kept looking at him.

Neji started to growl as his face turned red. Wow are you blushing its ok I know it's hard to be blind are you stupid?" Naruto kept poking his forehead as Neji had it up to hear having to listen to Naruto ramble.

"I am a boy I'm not blind and don't touch me!" Neji jumped up and kept shouting as Naruto was tossed back and couldn't believe she was a he.

"If you're a guy, why are you wearing a dress!" everyone stopped and turned there attention to the argument.

"It's a kimo not a dress; my father bought this for me!" Neji took Hinata's fan and smacked it over Naruto's head.

"Yea if you're a boy then why is you're a hair long!?" Naruto jumped up and both of them glared at each other.

"It's the style that the men wear in our family!" Neji pushed his face closer as both of them eyed each other up.

"You're a man lady, hey every one Neji is a man lady wee a man lady!" "Do you use flower power as a justsu?" Naruto pointed at him as everybody started to laugh and point at him.

Outside of the kindergarten room Gaara was playing sand and enjoying himself.

"Ino pig!" Sakura pushed Ino over in the grass as Ino got up and pushed Sakura down. Sakura tripped over a rock and crushed Gaara's castle.

"Uh, oh sorry. Sakura stood up as Gaara's eyes rolled in the back of his head.

Sakura slowly backed off while Gaara started to rebuild his castle and Ino and Sakura kept arguing over Sasuke.

(Note Sasuke isn't emo yet so he is nice)

Hey Sasuke, Naruto whispered into his ear as Sasuke almost jumped out of his skin.

"Naruto what do you want?" Sasuke turned around as Naruto had Akamaru in a box.

"Let's shake him up!" Naruto shook the box as the dog hollowed in pain.

"Naruto let me do it!" Sasuke grabbed the duck tapped no air hole box and started to shake it.

"Hey let go of my dog!" Kiba came stomping up the hill as Naruto grabbed the box and started to run for it.

"Give me Akamaru!" Kiba started screaming as Naruto kept laughing and shaking the box.

"I think I'll name you bob, Shino held up a pink bug as he rubbed his face against it and put it back on the ground.

"I like you you're my favorite bug I will lo….Naruto plow drive his foot on the ground crushing bob and Kiba ran it over again.

"NO BOB!" Shino threw his body on the ground twitching and was going into a coma as bob was dead, no more. --

"Here is your dog Kiba Naruto threw box blowing up Gaara's sand castle and Akamaru came out.

"Akamaru!" Kiba was running over as Akamaru had to go to the bath room so badly that he went on the ruins of Gaara's castle.

Gaara's head started to spin while his face started to turn red and the sand was starting to move towards Akamaru.

"Come on Akamaru lets get Naruto for doing that to you!" Kiba and Akamaru started to chase after Naruto.

"My sand castle I'm going to destroy you all you all will pay!" Gaara shouted as Kankuro walked over with Temari with a cookie.

"Hey Gaara you want a cookie, Kankuro held a cookie as Gaara went to reach for it.

Hey thanks for the cookie!" Naruto intercept the cookie while kicking sand on Gaara.

"You're going to pay!!!!!" Gaara shouted as Kankuro took one look at Gaara and Turned to Temari.

"Run for your life!" Kankuro shouted to Temari as they both started screaming and running.

"You're not going anywhere!" Gaara drugged Temari and Kankuro with sand as they tried to grab for something.

"Rest in peace Bob, hello what is this?" Shino found a pretty green bug that laid against its face and he like Shino as much as Shino liked him.

"Lets talk, I want to name you Shino Jr. we'll be best friends forever!" Shino hugged him as he places him on the tree and started talking to him.

"Ewww a bug!!!" Ino and Sakura took a bat and started slamming the bug until there was nothing left of him.

"You don't need to thank us Shino." Ino and Sakura walked off before long came Sasuke and they were fighting again.

"Shino Jr. NOOOOOOO!" He fell on the ground and twitched again.

"Oh boy yum, yum Choji sat on top of a hill and was munching on a 50 pound bag of potato chips as Shikamaru was looking at the clouds.

"Hey Shikamaru, do you have anything to drink?" Choji started to move as Shikamaru new what was coming.

Choji started rolling as Shikamaru was right in the way. "Ahhhhh, Shikamaru started running down the hill as the ground shook and the boulder was getting closer.

"Temari, fan me!" Gaara was making the perfect castle as Temari fanned him from the heat while Kankuro gave him cookies.

"Hey Kiba what is that?" Naruto pointed up the hill with something moving closer to another thing.

"Not sure Kiba forgot about chasing him as that thing was Shikamaru moving faster then anyone every seen him move.

"Naruto, Kiba don't just stand there move get out the way Choji is on the move again!" Shikamaru waved his hands as Naruto and Kiba both started running.

All three of them jumped out of the way as Choji slammed into Gaara's castle and kept rolling.

"Temari run for you life" Kankuro waved his hands as they both ran in circles screaming. 

Gaara roared as the sand grabbed Kankuro and Temari.

"I guess I won't every have a friend." Shino sighed as a bee landed on the ground and Shino smiled.

"Bee-Chan is a nice name for….Choji came rolling by as the bug was flatting giving Shino a heart attack.

"What was that?" Naruto rubbed his head as Shikamaru explained.

"He ran out of potato chips and he wanted a drink." Shikamaru told them as they shook there heads.

"Hey were is Akamaru!" Kiba noticed as he started shouting and jumped up.

"He is over there." Naruto pointed over that way as Akamaru was pulling on one half of the cookie while Gaara was pulling on the other.

"I know how to settle this you dog!" Gaara stared at the dog while Kankuro and Temari were running in circles.

"Ninja showdown!" Gaara shouted as Akamaru grinned and they both had a staring contest.

"Man this is intense, Shikamaru whispered as Kiba routed for Akamaru.

10 minutes latter….

Yea Akamaru you won!" Kiba shouted as Akamaru had a cookie and Gaara was cookie less… --

"Man I don't know about you but today was the weirdest day of school ever…Shikamaru whispered to Naruto as they walked home.

"Gaara I'm tired I want to go to bed, Temari kept fanning Gaara as He was making a castle.

"Were going to do this all night!" Gaara shouted as he kept working on his castle.


End file.
